Pan's potential
by master of the unknown
Summary: Pan wanted to be a hero just like her grandfather Son Goku. So when one day a familiar witch offers her the chance to become stronger, Pan accepts. But what she doesn't know is this new world will push Pan to her limits and beyond. She will truly find out if she has true Saiyan blood running through her veins. And maybe just maybe she can learn to be a hero.


I have been rereading Gohan's dilema over and over and I have to admit in my personal opinion it is like the perfect Naruto and DragonBall Z crossover ever. The only problem was the power levels of course as I believe that a Super Saiyan Two Gohan should have destroyed Orochimaru. Anyways enough ranting, its time for my own new crossover. Also for those fan's of mine who read my Shinobi Saga story, let it be known I'm not abandoning that story, I'm taking a break to plan out the rest of that story. Okay lets start this story.

I own nothing.

not Naruto or DragonBall Z story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Earth was in a beautiful state of peace right now and the autumn season has hit the world hard. Trees that had usually vibrant green leaves had changed into magnificent colors of orange, red, yellow and brown. The only thing that hadn't changed was the sounds of various animals making a beautiful harmony of sounds in the forest.

Son Pan, granddaughter of the legendary warrior, Son Goku, was flying over the forest with impressive speeds. Pan had just finished school for the weekend and was on her way to visit her grandmother, Son Chichi, and hopefully train with her grandpa and uncle, Son Goten. She hated to admit it but out of all the Z-Fighters, she was truly the weakest of them if you excluded the humans like Krillin and Tien. As the grandchild of Son Goku, many expected her to be tougher than she was but after all it was hard to compare her to the man who has defeated many great foe's like Frieza, Majin Buu and the recent threat Baby. Hell she hadn't even become a Super Saiyan yet and that infuriated her to no end. After all, her uncle and Trunks had been about seven when they had achieved the legendary power of the Super Saiyan and she was fourteen years old now!

Pan smiled slightly as she caught a glimpse of the familiar Son residence come into her vision. The house was the same as it had always been, small and out in the country and surrounded by thousands of tree's. Pan honestly liked her grandparents house a lot more than her own. It had plenty of open space and you could go exploring in the woods when ever you wanted. Now don't get her wrong, Pan liked the house she lived in but it was too surrounded by the city and she couldn't train like she wanted. People wouldn't expect a girl like Pan to enjoy training but she was a Saiyan at heart, just like her grandfather, uncle and dad, Son Gohan.

Pan cut off her Ki flow, allowing her to do a series of spins and twists in the air. She enjoyed the feeling of flying, it gave her a sense of freedom. To soar in the air, weightless and she could fly anywhere she wants, as long as her parents know where she's going of course. As Pan approached closer, she caught the familiar sight of her short grandfather sparring with her uncle. Pan giggled as she could hear Goten complaining about not being able to go on his silly date or something while Goku told him he could always go on date's later. Summoning up her Ki once more, she charged straight for the both of them with the speed of a fighter jet. The sudden increase in power caught both Goku's and Goten's attention as they both looked to see a small blue shaped comet heading straight for them. They had instantly recognized Pan's energy signature and knew what she wanted, some more training.

Goku smiled, ever since the whole Baby dilemma, his granddaughter had been determined to get as strong as possible. When her father asked why, Pan had said she wanted to be able to fight side by side with her grandfather against what ever new threat challenged the Earth. This filled Goku to the brim with pride. But something also bothered him greatly, with all the recent events and the increase in Pan's power, there should have been no reason that she couldn't achieve Super Saiyan status. When Goku asked Gohan this as he would never figured it out on his own, Gohan believed it was because Pan is more human than she was Saiyan. Since Gohan himself was already a half Saiyan and half human, he explained that Pan would be about one fourth of a Saiyan. Even though the explanation did make some sense to even the thick skull of Goku, he knew that his granddaughter would one day be able to become a Super Saiyan, after all the legendary blood of the Saiyan race flowed through her veins, no matter how small the percentage was.

Goten on the other hand didn't know why Pan liked to train so much. He could understand her reasoning for wanting to train so she could help protect the Earth if the situation ever arose. But Goten felt like Pan like training just like his dad liked food. Just a little too much. Goten himself in his childhood years enjoyed training with Trunks and his dad but now that he had become a young adult, he just wanted to live a regular life away from all the battles and constant Earth saving problems. Maybe have a family one day after finishing school and find a nice job just like his brother had done. Both Goku and Goten tensed themselves as Pan gathered energy within her hands and was about to release it, the young quarter Saiyan seemed extra excited for training today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed since the training had begun and the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, allowing the moon to have its turn to take watch over the Earth. A small bonfire was glowing brightly in front of the Son household as they decided to have dinner outdoor's that evening. The nocturnal animals gave a rather haunting tune, all watching from their own places in the forest as the Son family ate a dinner of fish and some other wild animals they had caught earlier. Everyone listened as Goku was telling stories of his past battles. Even though they had heard the stories probably a hundred times, they always enjoyed how passionate Goku got when he talked about fighting strong opponents or when he spent time training with both Gohan and Goten. He would also tell them about the Martial Arts tournament where he married the love of his life, Chichi. Everyone laughed when they heard that Goku had thought marriage was a food at first.

Pan was rather quiet through dinner, instead of listening to her grandfather recall his past battles, she was having an internal battle of her own. She could still feel the aches and bruises of the rather harsh training session with her granddad and uncle and she had enjoyed every second of it. The brutal training was meant to get her stronger, so why didn't she feel that way. She didn't know that since she was a quarter Saiyan, her strength would rise slower than a demi-Saiyan or full blooded Saiyan after training or a battle. Pan hated feeling weak especially in front of her family so she would continue training and eventually become strong enough to be able to stand side by side with her grandfather in battle. After all with her grandfather around, trouble would always find its way to Earth eventually. But right now the Earth was in a state of peace and even though it was incredibly selfish of her, she wanted some action to happen. To prove she wasn't weak, to prove she could be a hero.

Pan felt the warm taste of fried fish pass through her lips and into her mouth as she took a bite of the warm food. This was probably her nine or tenth fish yet, Pan knew she had truly inherited the hunger of a Saiyan. No matter how small the percentage, if you had a bit of Saiyan in you, then you will be a person with a mighty appetite.

After another hour of eating and stories, Pan gave her farewells and decided to head on home. It didn't take her long to arrive home and she landed on the balcony that lead into her room. She had a rather large house due to her mom being the daughter of her other grandfather, Hercule Satan and the money her dad made from his job. Pan stared off at the full moon and it angered her slightly, she didn't feel the urges that a Saiyan should feel when looking at the massive orb. Her dad and grandfather would tell her even without their tails, they could still feel some animalistic urges or feelings when the fool moon was in the sky. But no she didn't feel a thing. She never even had a tail like her dad did when he was a boy. All these things were like a sign to Pan, saying she wasn't a true Saiyan, she wasn't a true warrior. She watched as a shooting star flew overhead and she instantly began to wish upon it. The star was no Shenron who could actually grant wishes but it made her feel better.

"I wish there was a way for me to become stronger, to go to a place that would make me feel like a true Saiyan" Pan whispered as the star disappeared from sight. She never sensed the presence that appeared next to her.

"Maybe I could help with that" A rather old but female voice said from beside her causing Pan to jump in surprise. Pan looked over to her side and seen the old witch named Baba floating on her crystal ball. Pan would have never known who Baba was if it wasn't for the stories that her grandfather told her.

"What! Baba, why are you at my house this late of night?" Pan asked.

"I was on my way to visit Master Roshi until I heard the granddaughter of Son Goku talking to herself and decided to see what was wrong. So tell me Son Pan, why are you so unhappy?"

"Well.."Pan started out, she was starting to consider if telling Baba was a good idea or not but she decided it would be better to get this problem off her chest."Baba I feel like I'm not a true warrior. In past battles, when it counted the most I froze up and couldn't do nothing but watch from the sidelines as others risked their lives to save the Earth. Sure I might have helped my grandpa reach Super Saiyan Four but I wanted to do more than just be a witness. How can other's count on me to help them when they need it if I'm so weak?" Pan finished while holding her head down. Baba sat in silence while going over what she had just heard in her head, it seemed that Pan was inwardly angered with herself that she couldn't be of more help to the others. Baba knew that Pan wasn't the most strongest of the Z-Fighters but knew that the girl could be tough when she needed to be.

"Well why are you so dead set on becoming stronger Pan? The hero of Earth is a very dangerous job and not a very rewarding one either. I mean, look at your grandfather, look at all the time away from his family he had sacrificed and the loved one's he had watched die due to being the hero of the Earth. He missed several years of your dad's life, missing him grow up and was away from his wife as well. Even though he doesn't show it, the burden of being the savior weighs heavily on Goku's shoulders. He might enjoy fighting strong opponents but he will never know if he will be strong enough to face the next threat. He carries the burden well because he knows it will keep the people he loves safe" Baba explained while Pan's eyes were widened in surprise.

She had never really thought of it like that, her grandfather might have been a goof at heart but she knew right then and there that he was the strongest person she had ever met. Not just because of his amazing strength but the inner strength he had to go through all the things he did like spending so much time away from his family and dieing more than once and he still wore that bright smile on his face. Honestly she was mad and hurt when he had left to train Uub for those few years but now she understood why he did it. He wanted to not only become stronger himself but he wanted to make sure if anything happened to him that there was someone strong enough to take his place as savior. Gohan didn't train anymore and her uncle barely did so thats why he took Uub as an apprentice. Pan's fists clasped together tightly, she wanted to be strong enough to help!

" I understand what your saying Baba. But that will not stop me, I want to be able to take upon the position of savior of the Earth should it be threatened and I want to help my Grandfather in battle. I will take the responsibility of savior of Earth if my grandpa can't do it" Pan said and it surprised Baba how strongly Pan felt about it. Baba smiled slightly, even though Pan was mostly human, she had the true heart of a Saiyan warrior. Baba knew the girl had potential within herself but she would not be able to get strong enough with this time of peace. Peace wouldn't last long especially with Goku around so they would need all the help they could get. Baba sighed, she knew she would probably regret this later but right now she made a decision, she would help start the training of the new savior of Earth. But she would be going through something her grandfather didn't, something he wouldn't have been able to handle as a kid.

"Pan what if I told you I could help you become stronger? If there was a way for me to let you train in a way that your grandfather himself wouldn't have been able to handle as a child?" Baba said with complete seriousness.

"How can you help me?" Instead of answering her question, Baba floated off her crystal ball and began to chant a silent spell. Pan watched as purple energy swirled within the crystal ball. Before her eyes, images flashed inside the crystal ball. One was a massive city with a group of weirdly dressed teen's living in a T-shaped tower, another was a huge station in outer space being blown to bits, a man with a demonic face mask weilding a rather large katana with amazing skill. Finally the image rested on what looked to be a beautiful forest. The sun cast its glow down upon the leaves as they swayed in the wind and it made the scene all the more majestic.

"What am I looking at?"

"This Pan is where you will go if you truly wish to become strong. You will gain impressive strength here and you will create bond's with others. If you want to truly help be the savior of the Earth then you will go here" Baba said.

"Wait why wasn't my grandfather able to go there when he was a kid?"

"Because at the time, this world was in a constant state of war and with the power's being thrown around there he wouldn't have last long Pan. Now he could face most of the opponents the place could offer and win. If you train here, you will become stronger" Baba said. It was risky and she was taking a rather huge gamble on Pan's life to send her to the world of Shinobi but if the young quarter Saiyan wanted to become stronger then she would go there. Now she knew while the Shinobi didn't have the use of Ki, their energy called Chakra was just as useful as Ki if not just as deadly. Well that wasn't entirely true, Shinobi could use Ki if they wanted but that would mean forgetting everything they learned with Chakra and trying to access the spiritual part of their body.

Pan stared at the screen for a few seconds, contemplating if she truly wanted this or not. Her parents would be mad if she just up and left without no note or anything telling where she had gone too. But she wanted to become stronger, she wanted to protect her loved ones like her grandfather does everyday of his life. Pan steeled her nerves and made her decision.

"I want to go there but not without leaving my parents a note, explaining where I'm going and I want to pack a few things"Pan said while Baba nodded. Pan left the old witch outside and entered her room. She began to pack her clothes in a capsule while borrowing the old training cape Piccolo had given her father when he was a boy. Pan wrote down on a note about why she was leaving and describing how strongly she felt about her decision. Pan also promised her mother that she wouldn't forget to study and made sure to stay safe. Within the hour, Pan returned with a pocket full of capsules that had all the stuff she needed and she had said a silent goodbye to her parents.

"Are you sure you want to do this Pan? This is your last chance" Baba said.

"Go ahead Baba, I'm ready when you are" Baba looked at the girl and could tell she wouldn't be turned from her choice. Inwardly the old witch smiled, Pan was truly not only her father's child but also Goku's granddaughter. She had a determination that wouldn't be moved unless she wanted it too. Baba knew that she was going to get an earful from the whole Son family later but she knew that it would be worth it to help train the next savior of Earth. And maybe the world of Shinobi could find a hero within the girl themselves, she knew they needed it after all the problems it had gone through.

"Okay then Pan, I will begin the spell that will send you to the world of Shinobi but be warned this journey will not be all you expected it to be" Baba said cryptically before starting the spell. Pan watched as Baba's crystal ball began to glow brightly and the purple energy turned into a mist like form and actually spilled out of the crystal ball and began to swirl around her legs. The energy began to make its way up her body and she began to feel a weird pulling sensation. When the mist fully covered her from head to toe, the sensation had gotten stronger and she felt herself being pulled towards the image in the crystal ball. Within a few seconds, Son Pan had disappeared from the world and onto another that would help her achieve her dreams of being stronger but also bring her closer to death than she had ever known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto was frustrated at the moment, very frustrated. It was a month before the Graduation Test and it was his last chance to become a shinobi,a Genin of Konohagakure. Naruto had already failed the Graduation Test two times and if he failed it a third, well he wouldn't be able to try again and the thought of not becoming a shinobi really depressed Naruto. The test currently consisted of a written portion and even though Naruto wasn't the brightest person in his class, he didn't understand why they as shinobi needed to have a written test of all things. Next was the Taijutsu portion then the kunai and shuriken accuracy test. And the final part was the Ninjutsu test which consisted of the Henge, Kawarimi and the Bunshin jutsu.

Naruto found himself standing in one of Konoha's many training grounds, trying to get a decent grasp on the Bunshin jutsu. He could do the Kawarimi and the Henge with little to no problem but when ever he performed the Bunshin, well the word 'sucked' wasn't exactly the most harshest way to describe how his clones looked. They would always come out dead looking and wouldn't even last a full minute before they disappeared. Naruto was tired, almost too tired to stand. He has been trying to perfect the jutsu since the sun's light first poured over the village, signaling a new day had begun. Right now it was a little past noon and Naruto was starting to get hungry. And there was one thing Naruto was known for besides the pranks he played in the village, it was his rather intriguing appetite for ramen which he had dubbed 'the food of the god's'

Naruto exhaled slowly before walking over to pick up his orange jacket, it was rather hot outside today and the blond knew it wouldn't be the best idea to train with his jacket on. As Naruto finished redressing, he noticed the sun light around him began to fade and a cold chill swept through the area. Naruto glanced up, his face twisted into confusion as he watched the clouds that were a puffy white just seconds ago had morphed into a scary end of the world black.

"Whats going on?" Naruto muttered, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him. Then the clouds started to open slowly and a purple mist started to descend from the mouth of the clouds. Lightening crackled, thunder boomed heavily but Naruto couldn't stop his staring as the mist seemed to land only a few feet from him. The mist started to take the shape of a figure about his size, more features began to appear and Naruto realized it was a girl about his age.

She had coal colored hair, almost as dark as Uchiha Sasuke's. She had onyx eyes and was dressed in a red t-shirt and grey shorts. On her hair was an orange bandana. The mist slowly left the girl and ascended back into the sky. Then as soon as the storm clouds came they had all but disappeared and the sun was shining bright once again over Konohagakure. The girl blinked once..twice before giving the blond a smile. She suddenly fell over and hit the ground with a small thud.

"Hey! are you alright?" Naruto raced over and knelt down next to the girl. He noticed that she had no injury that he could see and to his relief, she was breathing.

"I've got to get her to the hospital" Without another word, Naruto lifted the unconsious girl over his shoulder and began to run his way towards the hospital. What our favorite blond didn't know was the girl he was currently taking to the hospital was none other than Son Pan, and with her arrival into the world of shinobi, she was going to turn it upside down and inside out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well everyone that is the end of that chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it. Now I don't know what the pairings will be, hell I don't know if I should even put one.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
